Messaging applications (e.g., FACEBOOK® Messenger, WHATSAPP® instant messaging software, WECHAT® mobile text and voice messaging communication service, KIK® Messenger, TELEGRAM® Messenger, SKYPE MOBILE®, and the like) are a fast emerging technology on electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile devices, smart televisions, and the like). The messaging applications have obtained high penetration and daily usage numbers. However, enterprise applications (e.g., applications associated with businesses and/or enterprises) on mobile devices are struggling to get users to download and use the enterprise applications regularly. Therefore, there is a need for enterprises to obtain greater penetration and daily usage numbers for their content.